Why Sherlock Doesn't Know About the Universe
by Dimcairien
Summary: A ten year old Sherlock and the 10th Doctor meet up when the Doctor accidentally ends up in Sherlock's house. When Sherlock finally agrees to go on an adventure with the Doctor, what will happen?


_**What if the Doctor met Sherlock? I got this idea from someone who thought they spotted the TARDIS lurking in the background of Hounds of Baskerville at the beginning of the episode. This story will contain spoilers from Sherlock and Doctor Who and a few brief Torchwood spoilers.**_

_**The title of this has to do with the statement Sherlock makes about genuinely not knowing that the earth revolves around the sun. A few other things about Sherlock's personality will be discovered throughout this story as well.**_

_****__**This story is taking sometime between Waters of Mars and End of Time as is referenced in the beginning of the story. Also, as I don't think a specific age is given to Sherlock in the TV show, I'm having his birth be in 1980, therefore making him about 30 during the TV show.**_

_**I've never written Doctor Who or Sherlock stories before, so bear with me. If you ever think either person is OOC, let me know.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this little muse. I will be continuing this.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock.  
**_

He had just saved the world again. This time had been a lot more complicated than what it usually had been as it involved parallel universes, a human duplicate of himself, Donna getting the brain of a time lord, and four previous companions, including the only one he had truly loved: Rose.

Life was back to normal, that is, if there was such a thing as normal for him, which he highly doubted. He'd never see Rose again as she was permanently stuck in a parallel universe. He couldn't see Donna anymore because if she remembered anything about him her brain would explode. He might occasionally be able to catch a glimpse of Martha and Mickey, but he wouldn't deliberately go looking for them. Jack had disappeared off to who knew where, though last he'd heard there had been an alien who had taken the voices of all the children on earth.

He had been on New New Earth at that point, so he hadn't heard anything about it until he got back. Jack, Gwen, and Ianto had been able to save the world though. Despite his earlier qualms about Torchwood, if Jack was running it, they could actually get things done. He had heard that Jack and Gwen were now the only members of Torchwood. It seemed as if Torchwood did not have the best mortality rate.

Now though, he didn't know what to do with himself. He had been traveling around for a time and had found himself on a desert planet and had also traveled to Mars where he had made a horrible mistake. He had tried to change the future, which had happened. He had broken the code of the Time Lords by interfering with a fixed event. A few people had still died and one of those whom he had brought to earth and killed herself in order to prevent time being changed very much. He also knew that his song would be ending soon and he did not want that to happen, so had continued traveling.

One of the many things he had done was marry Queen Elizabeth I, which had been a grave mistake. "Now I know why she was so mad at me when we met at the Globe," he murmured as he adjusted one of the many controls of the TARDIS. He randomly pressed a couple of buttons, not caring where he would end up. He simply needed to keep moving in order to forget and to avoid his end.

* * *

Sherlock was having a bad day. His parents didn't want to listen to him, he had gotten a bad grade on his math test, and Mycroft was being, well, Mycroft. Nothing was working out today. He didn't even have any mysteries to figure out. What was he to do?

Suddenly Sherlock heard a loud noise coming from inside his closet. It almost sounded like brakes from a car, but what could a car be doing in his closet? It looked like he might just have his mystery. He ran over to his closet and jerked open the door. What he saw shocked him. Instead of a car, which would have been extremely odd, but at least the sound would fit, he saw a blue police telephone box.

"What?" asked Sherlock in surprise. "What is a police telephone box, that has not been around for about forty years, doing in my closet? There cannot be a single logical explanation to this."

"It isn't a telephone box," said a voice that came from inside the box. "It looks like one, but it's a TARDIS."

"That's not a word!" said Sherlock sternly.

"You're correct," said the voice as it stepped out of the telephone box. "It's an acronym. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Sherlock eyed the gentleman who had just stepped into his room. He was tall, dark hair, and a trench coat. He didn't look very old physically, but his eyes were a different story. They were the eyes of someone who had seen hardship, death, much suffering, but also had seen joy, even love! All of those things were not possible in the eyes of a man of that age. But then, not everyone always physically looked their age. Still, something was not right about this man. He looked almost alien in a sense, but that was preposterous. Whoever this man was, there had to be an explanation for the man's sudden arrival in his closet.

"Who are you?" asked Sherlock.

"I'm the Doctor," said the man.

"That's what you are," corrected Sherlock, or at least he thought he was correcting the man. "_Who_ are you?"

"Like I said, I'm the Doctor," answered the Doctor.

Sherlock groaned and shook his head. Something was off about this man, but he wasn't entirely certain what the matter was. "What were you doing in my closet?" he asked.

"This is your closet?" asked the Doctor in surprise. "I thought it was the giant skyscraper. I guess it hasn't been built yet."

"Skyscraper?" asked Sherlock. "There aren't any skyscrapers around her. This is Brighton, England."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "What year is it?"

"1990," answered Sherlock.

"Oh," said the Doctor in surprise. "That explains it. I meant to hit 2990."

"That won't happen for a thousand years ," said Sherlock rather severely. "What are you, a psychopath?"

"I have been called many things," answered the Doctor, "but not a psychopath." He paused for a moment then asked, "Who might you be?"

"Sherlock Holmes," said Sherlock proudly. "I'm ten."

"The Sherlock Holmes!" cried the Doctor in surprise. "The one who found out that the mass murderer was a cabby! And the one who defeated Moriarty! I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Neither of those make any sense," said Sherlock in annoyance. He had decided that he had finally had enough of this crazy man "Get out of my room."

"Wait, 1990, neither of those events would've happened yet," said the Doctor quickly. "Forget what I said."

"Get out!" said Sherlock. He was getting very angry.

"Very well," answered the Doctor, "but would you like to come with me? I can get you back to this exact time."

"That is impossible," said Sherlock. "Get out!"

This time the Doctor obeyed Sherlock's request and stepped back into the closet and into the box. Sherlock refused to call it TARDI or whatever the name of the stupid thing was.

He heard the strange noise of brakes once again and when he peaked back into the closet, it was back to normal. That was strange, but Sherlock shook his head. "I must be dreaming," he murmured."I'll wake up soon."

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS while it traveled through the Vortex. That Sherlock fellow was a very interesting man. He was certain that there was a possibility of convincing him to travel for a short time, but perhaps ten was the wrong age. Perhaps he should try to find Sherlock at around twelve or thirteen. With that, he flicked a lever and the TARDIS soon landed again.

This time he would have the advantage of Sherlock already meeting him, but knowing about the man in the future certainly would make this difficult. Sherlock had always been an interesting fellow. Did the insanest things, one of which included faking his own death. There were times when he half-expected Sherlock to pull out one of those pocket-watches with the Gallifreyan writing on it and re-become a Time Lord. For all he knew, there could be more than two Time Lord's who had done that out of protection. The only issue with that was the fact that Sherlock still looked the same, though a bit older. But he had made a half-regeneration once, so there still could be a chance. He would love it if Sherlock really were a Time Lord, but the chances of that happening were to slim to even be a possibility. This was simply his wishful thinking talking.

He soon arrived with a bump. "I should've checked to make certain the Holmes' were still living here," he muttered, "but I'd expect them to still be around." He opened the TARDIS door and also opened the closet door. There, sitting at a desk quickly writing away in a book was a slightly older Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello there," said the Doctor, starling the young man. "We meet again."

"You! You!" cried Sherlock rather angrily. "What in the name of all things logical are you doing in my bedroom again?"

"Trying to find you and see if you'll go on a quick trip with me," responded the Doctor quickly.

"Never," said Sherlock through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sherlock was extremely surprised when the same man walked into his bedroom from the closet. What surprised him the most though was the fact that the man hadn't aged a day. Even his eyes were the same! That was entirely outside of the realm of science. He knew it was impossible, but it seemed as if the man hadn't grown older. He was either like the family in _Tuck Everlasting_ or he had time traveled. Neither were possible, yet one had to be the true answer.

"How can you look exactly the same, yet three years have past?" he asked warily.

"Simple," answered the Doctor. "Time isn't linear. Well, not for me. I can travel to any point in time while you normal human beings have to go in a straight line. What has been three years for you has been about three minutes for me."

Sherlock stared at the Doctor. That statement made absolutely no sense, yet it did explain how this man was able to randomly show up three years after the first encounter.

"Listen, if you come with me, I can show you," said the Doctor calmly. "It's quite easy to understand when you see it, but very hard to verbally explain."

"Oh, all right," agreed Sherlock, "but only to keep you from bothering me. I don't have friends and I don't need friends."

* * *

The Doctor smiled when Sherlock finally agreed to go with him, but was shocked at Sherlock's next statement. Sherlock and John were basically inseparable. In fact, the only times they hadn't been together was for the three year period in which Sherlock had pretended to be dead.

"There will come a time when your life will depend on your friends," said the Doctor seriously. "Now, what would you like to see?"


End file.
